


Hungriges Herz

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Smut, Songfic, but not really, kind of dub/con at the beginning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Boerne ist eine Naturgewalt, und Thiel hat keine Chance.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Hungriges Herz

_Dein zuckersüßer roter Mund lutscht alle Worte kugelrund_  
_Selbst im Kampf ergeben sich, deine Lippen meinen nicht_  
_An deinen glühend heißen Wangen verbrenn ich meine Finger_  
_Selbst wenn du mich zu Boden wirfst wähne ich mich als Gewinner_  
_Was ist mit meinem Willen bloß, machst meinen Willen willenlos_  
_Du bist eis, eiskalt_  
_Du bist eis, eiskalt_

Es passiert ein oder zwei Mal pro Woche, und inzwischen hat Thiel sich, so absurd es auch klingen mag, daran gewöhnt. An diese… _Überfälle_. An diese…Begegnungen. Sechs waren es bisher. Begonnen hat es, nachdem er Boerne aus G.O.D.s Atelier gerettet hat. Er ist sich nicht sicher, wie er es nennen soll, das, was da zwischen ihnen passiert. Aber er hat gelernt, dass es immer gleich abläuft, und er hat aufgehört, etwas daran ändern zu wollen. Gegen eine Naturgewalt kommt man nicht an. Und eine Naturgewalt ist der beste Vergleich, den er zu Boerne ziehen kann. 

Es geschieht nachts. Immer. Einmal hat Thiel schon geschlafen, die anderen Male aber sitzt er noch vor dem Fernseher und schaut irgendwas. Eine Doku, die Aufzeichnung eines Fußballspiels…irgendwas eben. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht wartet er sogar darauf, dass es passiert. Dass es klingelt. Und wenn er dann zur Tür schlurft und sie öffnet, bricht die Naturgewalt los. Mit aller Kraft. Vielleicht ist das ja Boernes Art, alles zu verarbeiten. Die Angst, die er ausgestanden hat. Dieses undefinierbare _was-auch-immer_ , das der verrückte Künstler in ihm geweckt zu haben scheint.

Boerne springt ihn förmlich an. Die obersten Hemdknöpfe stehen offen, das Haar ist verwuschelt und seine Brille sitzt meistens etwas schief. Einmal hat er sie gar nicht auf, und Thiel fragt sich, wie er den Weg zu ihm gefunden hat, so kurzsichtig, wie er ist. Er sieht ohne Brille so jung aus und gleichzeitig irgendwie…verwegen. Attraktiv. Anziehend. Und er riecht nach Alkohol. Whiskey oder Wein…. Thiel weiß es nicht genau. Ist ja auch egal, eigentlich. Er kann nämlich meistens nicht mehr wirklich klar denken, wenn Boerne mit einer Hand die Tür zuknallt und ihn an die Wand drängt. Thiel hat keine Chance. Vielleicht will er auch keine haben. Beim ersten Mal hat er noch aus einem Reflex heraus versucht, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, doch Boerne ist stärker, als er aussieht, und… _überzeugender_ , als es Thiel für möglich gehalten hätte. Ein tief verborgener Teil von ihm ergibt sich Boernes Berührungen gern, sehnt sie sogar herbei. Die Naturgewalt bricht sich Bahn, und Thiel macht Platz. Er gibt Boerne den Raum, den er braucht, weil er weiß, dass Boerne ihn braucht. Und er selbst braucht Boerne ebenso sehr. 

Doch Boerne ist nicht sanft. Nicht zärtlich, nicht liebevoll, nichts davon. Er beißt Thiels Unterlippe blutig, krallt sich in seinen Nacken und reißt ihm das T-Shirt runter. Beinahe verzweifelt. Und Thiel lässt ihn. Weil es irgendwas in ihm zum Klingen bringt, wenn Boerne so ist. Weil er instinktiv spürt, dass hinter dieser verzweifelten Lust der ebenso verzweifelte Wunsch nach Nähe verbirgt. Wie hat es G.O.D. damals genannt? _„Dein geheimster Wunsch. Deine verborgenste Fantasie.“_ Thiel hat ihn gehört, vom Flur aus. Und ein Teil von ihm hat gehofft, dass Boerne eben nicht _„Unsterblichkeit“_ sagt, sondern…  
Aber Thiel hat sich auch damit abgefunden, nur das zu bekommen, was Boerne im Moment zu geben bereit ist. Auch wenn er ebenso verzweifelt und hungrig nach Boerne ist wie der nach ihm. 

_Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßer Schmerz_  
_Sag mir wie weit, wie weit, wie weit, wie weit willst du gehen?_  
_Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßes Schwert_  
_Sag nur wie weit, wie weit, wie weit, wie weit wirst du gehen?_

Dieses Mal kommt Thiel gerade aus dem Bad, als es klingelt. Seine Schultern straffen sich, und das Blut rauscht schneller durch seine Adern. Er hat damit gerechnet, da ist er schon ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber. Boerne war heute den ganzen Tag wieder so merkwürdig unkonzentriert, und er hat inzwischen gelernt, dass das ein Anzeichen ist. Thiel geht zur Tür, nicht zu langsam, aber auch nicht zu schnell. Er will nicht, dass Boerne weiß, dass er auf ihn wartet. Auch wenn er befürchtet, dass der Professor ihn dahingehend schon längst durchschaut hat. Als er aufmacht, fliegt ihm Boerne um den Hals. _Ausgehungert_. Vage registriert er, dass der Rechtsmediziner heute nicht nach Alkohol riecht. Seine Haare kitzeln ihn an der Wange, und der Bart kratzt in der Halsbeuge. Boerne strahlt eine beinahe fiebrige Hitze aus, und Thiel würde sich am liebsten darin einwickeln wie in eine Decke. In Boernes Wärme Winterschlaf halten. 

Doch Schlafen ist nicht unbedingt das, was Boerne im Sinn hat. Er nimmt die Brille ab und legt sie auf das Beistelltischchen, wo Thiel beim Nachhausekommen immer seine Schlüssel hinpfeffert. Dann beginnt er damit, Thiels Hals zu küssen. Seine flinken Hände schlüpfen unter sein T-Shirt, fahren seine Flanken hinauf und kommen schließlich auf seinem Rücken zu liegen. Beinahe eine Umarmung, denkt Thiel, während er seinerseits Boerne festhält. Boerne küsst ihn jetzt, ungestüm und wild, seine Zunge kämpft mit Thiels, und er stöhnt unterdrückt in den Kuss hinein. Die Hände umeinandergeschlungen, stolpern sie ins Schlafzimmer. Normalerweise machen sie kein Licht an. Ihre Körper kennen den Startpunkt und das Ziel, und alles dazwischen. Heute tastet Boerne nach der Nachttischlampe und macht das Licht an, während er in Thiels Ohrläppchen beißt und sein Haar zerwühlt.

_Deine Augen sehen durch mich, durch jemand anderen an_  
_Wenn deine Hände mich berührn, verfolgen sie einen Plan_  
_Mit deiner rauen Engelszunge dringst du in mich ein_  
_Gewohnt an diese Folter, sag ich ja und meine nein_  
_Du hälst mich fest was soll das bloß_  
_Drück ich zurück, lässt du mich los_

Auf einmal wird er ruhiger. Was sich sonst zu einem gewaltigen Tsunami hochschaukelt, fühlt sich heute an wie ein Ankommen in einer sonnenbeschienenen friedlichen Bucht.

Boerne sieht Thiel an, mit diesen großen grünen Augen, die direkt in Thiels Seele blicken und sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen lassen. Er kniet über Thiel. Sein Hemd steht jetzt ganz offen, und er streift es sich einfach ab, wirft es auf den Boden. _Mein lieber Thiel, mit teuren Stoffen muss man sorgsam umgehen_ , hört Thiel ihn im Geiste sagen und muss beinahe lächeln. Dann zieht Boerne ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf. Er atmet rasch. Seine Augen fahren über Thiel, als wollte er sich seinen Anblick einprägen wie eine Schatzkarte: die vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, die zerwühlten Haare, die Zahnabdrücke an der rechten Schulter. Vorhin im Flur war Boerne mit seinen Küssen und Bissen da wohl ein wenig überschwänglich.

Thiel wird unruhig. Mit der Naturgewalt kann er umgehen, da befindet er sich schon auf sicherem Boden, doch mit dieser plötzlichen Ruhe kommt er aus dem Gleichgewicht. Warum schaut der andere ihn so an? Warum ist er nicht wie sonst? Und plötzlich hat Thiel Angst, dass Boerne geht. Er ist nicht der Schönste, das weiß er nur zu gut. Schließlich besitzter einen Spiegel, und als Kriminalkommissar kann er Dinge objektiv betrachten. Auch seinen Körper, und sein – Zitat Boerne – recht stark vertretenes Abdominalfett. Was, wenn Boerne sich jetzt vor ihm ekelt?

Doch der beugt sich jetzt zu ihm herunter. Küsst ihn auf den Mund, ganz sanft, ganz vorsichtig, als wäre Thiel aus Glas. Küsst seinen Hals, streift dann mit den Lippen entschuldigend die Zahnabdrücke und küsst sich weiter nach unten. Thiel hat es noch nie erlebt, dass sein Bauch so viele zärtliche Küsse erhalten hat. Es erregt ihn unendlich und macht ihn gleichzeitig ganz weich, innendrin. Er hört Boerne etwas flüstern, ganz leise, wie ein Hauch, doch er kann nur fühlen und sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren.

 _Thiel, du. Nur du. Nur du._

Auch Boerne ist erregt, Thiel kann die Beule in seiner Hose ganz deutlich sehen. Es ist eine andere Erregung als bei den vorherigen Malen, viel näher irgendwie, und viel liebevoller. _Viel echter_. Boerne klettert aus dem Bett und schlüpft aus seiner Hose, dann hilft er Thiel dabei, ihm seine auszuziehen. Wieder schaut er Thiel an, staunend, als könnte er nicht fassen, was hier gerade passiert. Dabei ist es ja schon passiert, einige Male sogar, und doch ist heute irgendwie ein erstes Mal.

_Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßer Schmerz_  
_Sag mir wie weit, wie weit, wie weit, wie weit willst du gehen?_  
_Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßes Schwert_  
_Sag nur wie weit, wie weit, wie weit, wie weit wirst du gehen?_

Sonst nimmt immer Boerne Thiel, heftig und wild, doch heute legt er sich neben ihn und zieht Thiel gleichzeitig nach oben. „Bitte“, atmet er aus. Ein einziges Wort, doch Thiel versteht. Er küsst Boerne, lange, und widmet sich mit seinen Händen Boernes Brustwarzen, bis sie zu kleinen harten Knubbeln werden. Boerne stöhnt und windet sich unter ihm. Sein Glied ragt hart zwischen ihnen auf, und Thiel reibt sein eigenes daran. Ihre Erektionen gleiten aneinander, und Boerne wimmert. 

Könnte er dieses Gefühl in eine Flasche abfüllen, er würde es tun, denkt Thiel. Sonst ist er nicht so sentimental veranlagt, aber diese Situation überfordert ihn gerade irgendwie. Vor allem, weil er nicht weiß, was danach sein wird. Normalerweise steht Boerne nach dem Sex auf, zieht sich rasch an und verschwindet so schnell, wie er gekommen ist. Doch heute…

Noch ist Boerne hier bei ihm, und das ist alles, was jemals wichtig war. Thiel gleitet tiefer, küsst die gekräuselten Härchen auf Boernes Brust, taucht seine Zunge kurz in seinen Bauchnabel und rutscht dann noch ein Stückchen tiefer. Als er Boernes Glied in den Mund nimmt, hört er ihn stöhnen. „Gott, Frank…“ Dieser Seufzer fährt ihm heiß durch die Brust und lässt gleichzeitig seinen Schwanz verlangend zucken. Er will Boerne mit Haut und Haar, wollte ihn immer, will ihn (für) immer. Boerne gräbt seine Finger in Thiels Haar, kommt ihm mit den Hüften entgegen und überlässt sich ihm ganz. Da ist ein nie zuvor dagewesenes endgültiges Vertrauen in der Art, wie er sich hingibt. 

Als sein Stöhnen lauter und seine Atmung abgehackter wird, stoppt er Thiels Bewegungen. „Ich will dich in mir spüren“, flüstert Boerne rau. Seine Augen sind lustverschleiert und gleichzeitig so klar wie noch nie zuvor. Als wäre eine Mauer niedergerissen worden, und Thiel sieht zum ersten Mal ganz deutlich, was in den Jahren zuvor immer mal wieder kurz hervorgeblitzt ist. Und was er sieht, ist schön. Nicht hübsch, nicht okay, nicht ansehnlich…sondern schön. Und er merkt jetzt, dass aus seinem Verliebtsein schon lange Liebe geworden ist, irgendwo zwischen ausgetrunkenen Weingläsern, Ermittlungen und Naturgewalten. 

Er bereitet Boerne vor, behutsam und sorgfältig. Der liegt vor ihm im Schein der Nachttischlampe und wirkt gelöst. Erwartungsvoll. Und vor allem steinhart. Als Boerne es nicht mehr aushält, keucht er: „Frank, bitte….jetzt. Ich brauch‘ dich jetzt.“ Flehend sieht er zu Thiel auf, und der kann gar nicht anders, als diesem sanften Befehl nachzukommen. Er schiebt sich langsam in Boerne, muss dann aber innehalten, um nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen. So eng. So gut. Und dazu dieser Ausdruck in Boernes Augen, der ihn durchrieselt wie eine heiße Dusche an einem eisigen Wintertag. Sie finden einen Rhythmus, zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller. Normalerweise macht Thiel die Augen zu, doch heute will er Boerne mit seinem Blick nicht loslassen. Will sehen, wie er unter seinen Stößen zerfließt und die Kontrolle verliert und kommt. Als er den einen bestimmten Punkt in Boerne trifft, auf den er es abgesehen hat, bäumt dieser sich auf. „ Ah. Frank!“

Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Boerne kommt zuerst, mit durchgebogenem Rücken und zurückgeworfenem Kopf ergießt er sich zwischen ihnen, die Finger in Thiels Rücken gekrallt. Und der hat bei diesem Anblick keine Wahl mehr, ob er noch ein wenig länger durchhalten kann oder möchte…es reißt ihn einfach mit. In seinem Kopf explodiert ein Stern, und er könnte schwören, dass die Zeit für einen Moment stehen bleibt.

Sie liegen nebeneinander, schwer atmend. Boerne hat eine Gänsehaut, und Thiel zieht fürsorglich die Bettdecke über sie beide. Sie sind zwar verschwitzt und klebrig, doch er kann ja morgen waschen. 

„Du.“ Boernes Stimme ist leise und rau.

„Hmm?“, brummelt Thiel.

„Ich weiß, dass du gelauscht hast, damals. Als… _er_ mich nach meinem geheimsten Wunsch gefragt hat. Und da habe ich gelogen. Ich konnte es nicht zugeben, vor ihm und vor dir.“

Thiel sagt nichts. Er malt mit seinem Zeigefinger Kreise auf Boernes Brust und spürt seinen flatternden Herzschlag unter den Fingerspitzen.

„Frank, mein geheimster Wunsch…das bist du. Das warst immer du“, gesteht Boerne scheu. 

Thiel stützt sich jetzt auf einen Ellenbogen, damit er Boerne besser ansehen kann. „Warum warst’n du dann immer so…so…na, du weißt schon?“ Er weiß nicht, wie er die Naturgewalt beschreiben soll.

Boerne sieht auf einmal ängstlich aus, wirft ihm einen raschen Blick zu bevor er die Augen niederschlägt. „Ich dachte“ – er muss sich räuspern, weil seine Stimme so belegt klingt – „Ich dachte, wenn es nur Sex ist, vielleicht…vielleicht verschwindet dieser Wunsch ja.“ Er klingt seltsam traurig. „Ich war das Klischee des Feiglings, der sich nur mit Alkohol im Blut etwas traut. Diese Gefühle, das war einfach alles zuviel. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte - und habe - eine Heidenangst davor. Aber ich konnte auch nicht aufhören, ich wollte einfach unbedingt...zu dir.“ Boerne fasst zaghaft nach Thiels Hand. „Ich hätte niemals so…so…ich habe mich verhalten wie ein Barbar!“ Seine Augen werden glasig, und er zwinkert rasch ein paar Mal. „Wenn du kannst, bitte- verzeih‘ mir.“ 

„Ach, Boerne“, seufzt Thiel. Er lässt sich wieder ganz auf das Bett sinken und kuschelt sich ein wenig an den anderen, der reflexartig zurückweichen will. Doch Thiel legt seinen Arm um ihn und hält ihn fest. „Ich bin echt nich‘ gut in sowas“, murmelt er gegen Boernes Schulter. „Aber ich probier’s einfach mal. Ich hab‘ irgendwie immer gespürt, dass da mehr ist. Mehr als nur…naja, Sex eben. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du wirklich mich willst, oder vielleicht doch irgendwas von diesem G.O.D. auf mich projizierst oder sowas…ich wollt‘ kein Lückenbüßer sein. Weil ich…weil ich dich nämlich liebe.“ Er erschrickt beinahe vor seinem eigenen Mut.

Boerne erschauert. „Liebe…“, murmelt er fassungslos. 

„Liebe“, wiederholt Thiel schlicht.

„Wie kannst du von Liebe sprechen, wenn ich mich dir gegenüber so furchtbar verhalten habe?“, fragt Boerne leise und schluckt schwer. 

Jetzt wird Thiel ein wenig rot. „Mja…ich sag‘ ja nichts dagegen, wenn du ein bisschen wilder bist“, nuschelt er. „Wir hätten halt vorher mal darüber reden sollen, denk ich. Wenn ich irgendwas nich‘ gewollt hätte, dann hätt‘ ich ja wohl nicht die Tür aufgemacht, meinst du nich‘?“

„Da lerne ich ja ganz neue Seiten an dir kennen“, lächelt Boerne, wird aber gleich wieder ernst. „Frank, ich….“ Er atmet tief durch, und Thiel spürt wieder, wie ihn ein Beben durchläuft. „Ich liebe dich auch“, wispert Boerne dann. „Aber ich tu mir schwer mit diesen Dingen. Verdammt schwer.“

Allein die Tatsache, dass Boerne flucht, führt Thiel vor Augen, wie hoch die Schutzmauer gewesen ist, die er um sich gezogen hat. Jetzt ist die Mauer fort, liegt in Trümmern verstreut im Flur, im Wohnzimmer, vor dem Bett. „Lass es einfach zu“, sagt er leise und legt eine Hand an Boernes Wange.

„Aber ich bin….schwierig!“, platzt Boerne heraus. „Und du sagst doch selbst, dass ich eine egoistische Nervensäge bin.“

„Ja“, murmelt Thiel, stützt sich auf und beugt sich über Boerne, der schon wieder eine kleine Träne wegzwinkern muss. „Du bist manchmal wirklich eine Nervensäge. Aber du bist eben auch _meine_ Nervensäge.“

Und dann reden sie eine Weile gar nicht mehr. Thiel küsst Boerne einen salzigen Tropfen aus dem Augenwinkel und kuschelt sich wieder neben ihn.


End file.
